Animal dans une cage
by Zara-Uzumi
Summary: One shot Pandrof /!/ Lemon


Je me souviens de l'avoir vu,devenir petit a petit la coqueluche du groupe,puis devenir un tyran,et voila ou la naïveté et l'imbécillité de mon créateur m'avait mené...  
Un autel,puis une chambre,puis une cage... Plusieurs enfants,et lui... Lui... Pour lui,j'étais quoi ?... Un fantasme,et un objet de reproduction,utilisant mes propres expériences sur moi,pour me forcer a garder ses enfants en moi...

Le grand chef des Pandas,le Dictateur... J'étais devenu sa « femme » ,son « épouse »,sa « chose »... Je me regardais dans le miroir avec dégoût,toujours aussi maigre et chétif,malgré les grossesses répétés... Si je me souvenais bien,j'avais eue 3 portées de Cinq enfants,et 5 de triplé... ça ne lui suffisait pas,visiblement... 30 enfants... Dont 18 filles... Et il n'était pas heureux... Il me regardait depuis le lit,il se leva,et dit :

-Ce soir,tu auras le droit de dormir dans le lit...

-Je préfère mourir que de dormir avec toi ! Toi,et tes sales mains d'animal vicieux et mauvais !

-Ne soit pas si rude,Prof... Beaucoup d'humain aimerait être a ta place... Je pourrais simplement te remplacer... Et tu connaîtrais le même sort que Mathieu et ses autres personnalités... »

Oui,leurs sorts... Être comme moi,mais pas seulement avec un mâle,avec tout les mâles... Attaché a des menottes en fer,et se reproduire avec de vrais pandas,des animaux,lui au moins,avait l'apparence et la délicatesse humaine,combien de fois il m'a forcé a regarder le Geek,le Patron,le prêtre,l'homme a la cravate,la fille,le Hippie... Mathieu... Ce faire torturé physiquement,accoucher,être engrossé,par ses pandas,sous ses ordres...

Il me sorti de mes pensées,et me jeta sur le lit,la seule chose qu'il restait de mes habits étaient ce nœud papillon,et ma blouse,pour quand je devais le servir avec mon intelligence supérieur,je me sentais souillé,et pour la première fois,la première fois de ma vie,je ne suis mis a pleurer... A hurler de douleur,sous son regard surpris et inquiet,il me retourna face a lui,et ce que je vis,c'est de la peine,sincère,il m'embrassa,me frottant les cheveux,je le repoussais :

-NON ! JE TE DETESTE ! MONSTRE ! Tu es un MONSTRE ! »

Il semblait choqué,et semblait d'un coup prendre conscience du mal qu'il m'avait fait,et voulut m'approcher,comme pour caresser ma joue,j'ai reculé,il m'a forcé a venir dans ses bras,encore et encore,forcer,forcer,toujours me forcer ! J'ai craqué,le frappant,sans aucun effet,j'étais beaucoup trop faible,il prit mes mains,et m'allongea,et m'embrassa dans le cou,très doux,mais je ne voulais pas lui pardonner...

Je te déteste...

Il commença a me caresser les hanches,sensuelle et délicat... Me glissant un doux :« Je t'aime,si je te fais mal,il suffit de me le dire,et plus jamais je ne referais ton malheur... »

Je... Je te déteste peut être...

« ... Je te couvrirais de soie,d'or,et de toute les peaux de panda possible et imaginable pour que vous me lanciez juste un regard sans me fusiller... Je tuerais mes semblables pour un de vos sourires,même léger... »

Je... Je pourrais t'aimer...

Il frôla mes cuisses,m'embrassant de nouveau,doux,je le laissais faire,il mit un préservatif sur mon sexe durci,ce n'était pas logique. Il me regarda et dit :

« Ton plaisir vaut plus que toute la descendance du monde... Tu es mon Prof... Je l'ai dit,j'aurais pu choisir n'importe quel humain,une humaine,une panda,une fan d'SLG en kigurumi... Et je t'ai choisi toi... Toi qui a toutes les réponses,dis le moi,pourquoi ?... Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais pleuré devant moi,pourquoi tu n'as jamais essayé de me tuer,tu aurais pu,tu aurais pu te tuer,me tuer,tuer les enfants... Mais tu ne l'as pas fait... »

Je... T'aime peut etre...

Il rentra mon sexe en lui,gémissant,rougissant de gêne,mais souriant de bonheur,il commença a bouger,posant mes mains sur lui,les faisant glisser sur ses hanches :

« J'aimerais que pour une fois,vous me montriez votre amour... Tout votre amour... Que nous nous faisions du bien,au lieu de nous faire souffrir... »

Je... NON !

-NON ! »

Je l'ai repoussé,il semblait surpris,et triste,j'ai ajouté :

-Je refuse ! Je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit pour votre plaisir égoïste ! Vous vouliez me prouver votre amour ?! Libérez Mathieu et ses personnalités ! TOUTES SANS EXEPTIONS ! »

Il semblait triste,mais contrairement a ce que j'aurais cru,il fit venir les pandas- Humanoides de ma descendance,et leurs demanda de relâcher Mathieu et les autres,et de les mettre dans les quartiers les plus luxueux de son manoir... Puis,il me regarda,une fois tous parties,et remonta sur moi :

-Je te l'ai dit,pour te voir sourire,je suis prêt a tout...Et- »

Je l'aime.

Je l'ai coupé,l'embrassant,le culbutant sous moi,sauvagement,laissant mon instinct sauvage reprendre le dessus,lui qui me hurlait depuis prêt d'un mois,de le manger... De lui donner du plaisir,de me donner du plaisir,rentrant en lui entièrement,il rougissait,souriant doucement,gémissant adorablement,je faisais maintenant de petit vas et viens,touchant a chaque fois sa prostate,il s'agrippait a mon dos,violemment,je le mordais au cou,caressant son torse,attrapant ses hanches fermement,accélérant,grognant comme un animal affamé,je l'étais... Je l'étais vraiment... Je n'en pouvais plus,je vins,en même temps que lui,il passa ses mains dans mon cou,et m'embrassa fougueusement,et dit un frêle :

-Je suis a toi...

-Je suis a toi,tu es a moi... »

Je l'ai embrassé de nouveau. Cette histoire signé surement la paix entre les humains et les pandas... Et le retour de Mon Panda... Mon Panda a moi.


End file.
